narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TrunX
TO DOs *Killerbee **Kämpfe unterteilen in Taka und Kisame **Techniken (vorallem die Formen) *Kisame vs Killerbee **Bilder **Text *Episoden **1. Auftritte **Links einfügen da manche Leer sind **Text ausbessern **Erscheinungstermine *Vorlage:Episode/Vorlage:EpisodeS **vllt. Kämpfe miteinbauen -> Uff, ist dir langweilig? Da fände ich es sinnvoller, in jeden Artikel eines Kampfes zu schreiben, von wann bis wann der stattfindet. ..::Aeris::.. 16:00, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) 1. danke für die redirects (usw.)!nein nicht langweilig ^^ ich finde es halt anders herum besser, oder wir können auch beides machen ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 08:34, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Also... ich bin schon heilfroh, dass wir jetzt die Überarbeitung mit den neuen Boxen und den Namen der Seiten fertig haben. Jetzt noch mit so was Krassem wie neuen Jutsus und Kämpfen pro Folge... Das finde ich zu viel Arbeit und nicht notwendig genug. Ich meine, ich brauch dir ja nicht zu erzählen, dass das über 300 Folgen sind, von denen wir sprechen... Also ich wär wirklich dafür, dieses Vorhaben abzublasen. Was ist zum Beispiel hier draus Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis auf Charakterseiten geworden? Hast du dich mit Ninjason in Verbindung gesetzt? ..::Aeris::.. 12:19, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ** " Techniken " -> Was meinst du damit? ..::Aeris::.. 16:00, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Neue benutzte Techniken einbauen (1. Auftreten) Gruß -= trunX=- 08:34, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Ich würde gerne Kämpfe von anderen Leute miteinbauen (neue Rubrik), die dann auf bereits existierende Verweisen (z.B.: Killerbee) Wenn es für dich in Ortung geht würde ich mich um Kisame kümmern und es gibt immer noch keinen Einigung über die Jutsu Box. --Revan55 10:44, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ja aber dann mach gleich das Samehada mit (irgendwie schauen die Artikel so unschön aus)! :Die Episoden kann ich schon machen...aber es ist eine riesen arbeit wenn keiner mithilft (über 300 Eisoden anschauen ^^) Zugleich könnte man dann auch die Charaktere bearbeiten (1. Auftritte) :ja die gute alte Jutsubox ^^. Ich meine wir sollten die mal so belassen, da es wichtigere sachen gibt (siehe oben). wenn wir dann alles haben, können wir uns um dieses leidige thema endlich kümmern! Gruß -= trunX=- 11:51, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe Kisame über arbeitet kannst es dir auf meiner Testseite ansehen aber was soll ich Samehada machen ich habe mir den Text mal durch gelesen steht doch alles Drink was wichtig ist. --Revan55 23:55, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gute Besserung ...du Armer. Musst mir nach deiner Genesung mal erzählen, wie das passiert ist, bei einem Sport? ..::Aeris::.. 17:29, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :dauert a bissl mim schreiben ^^ also entweder beim fußball oder weil ich im rausch "ausversehen" ( wirklich ausversehen) irgendwo dagegen gehauen hab oder weil ich die ganze nacht im rausch darauf geschlafen hab, der fußboden ziemlich hart war....auf jeden fall gequetscht ^^ also meine linke hand hängt nur noch runter, nichts dick gar nichts nur halt dieses taube/pelzige gefühl! jemanden einen 5er geben, die hand am handgelenk heben oder etwas halten geht ned... naja wird hoffentlich bald besser werden :) aber danke dir! ich mach mich mal jetzt an die logos ran...hab ja jetzt zeit weil i krank geschrieben bin erstmal! lg Gruß -= trunX=- 17:45, 27. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Episoden ja genau so wollt ich es machen. Wir sollten immer eine seite ersttellen Episode XXX die auf die Episode: Text verwaist! MEisten sucht man ja nach episoden nummern weil man den namen eh nicht weiss! außerdem kann man den titel dann beliebig umändern! ich muss das hier komplett abarbeiten: Spezial:Doppelte_Weiterleitungen: *die ersten 2 links löschen eine seite Episode XXX ertellen, redirect auf den Episoden titel *die staffelvorlagen sollten angepasst werden *die jeweiligen seiten: Episoden und Übersicht Gruß -= trunX=- 11:11, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ja die Doppelten Weiterleitungen wollt ich mir eigentlich auch mal vornehmen, habe mich dann aber davon erschlagen gefühlt :) ! Dann würd ich mal vorschlagen, dass du dich primär um das Löschen der alten Links kümmerst, und ich rolle von Shippuuden Ende nach vorne Stück für Stück alles neu auf, mit der Episoden-Vorlage, der Staffel-Vorlage und den Links der Form "Episode XXX". ..::Aeris::.. 11:15, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, was soll ich immer bei "Erstaustrahlund Japan" hinschreiben? ..::Aeris::.. 11:18, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::wenn du es nicht weisst nichts ^^ :::ja zum löschen muss i immer noch überprüfn ob nichts weiteres mehr darauf verlinkt wird! naja am nachmittag mach ich die episoden bis 26 fertig! morgen gehts dann weiter mit dem rest. MUSS JETZT ESSEN *hunger* ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 11:20, 29. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- Ich hatte das mit Aeris so ab gesprochen das in die Vorlagen der Name der Episode kommt damit die Zahl in den jeweiligen Artikel Schwarz und nicht an klick bar ist so sind auch die Anderen Vorlagen. --Revan55 23:27, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :des is doch vollkommen egal ob man sieht dass die weiterleitung daher kommt -.- für uns ist es damit überschaubarer. so muss man immer vor allem für die neuen episoden immer die links ändern wei man in deutschland die titel immer anders benennt! MAL WAS ANDERES: i bin mir sicher dass ich die episoden bis 52 alle geändert hab: die episodenbox! warum sind die wieder zurück? Gruß -= trunX=- 23:30, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Es stimmt zwar das wir die Namen dann immer wieder ändern müssen aber die richtigen Deutschen Namen gefahren wir ja nicht Woche für Woche sonder alle auf ein mal oder auf jeden Fall mehrere auf einmal und ich finde es besser wenn in der Vorlage die Zahl des Jeweiligen Artikels in den man ist Schwarz und nicht an klick bar ist damit man nicht immer wieder aus versehen auf die gleiche an klickt und zu den episodenboxen das weiss ich nicht. --Revan55 23:38, 2. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich finde es auch schicker, wenn die Episode, auf der man gerade ist, in schwarz da steht, vor allem da man dann am schnellsten sieht, bei der wievielten man sich befindet im Verhältnis zu den anderen Episoden der Staffel. Wie bei einem Zeitstrahl, sozusagen. Dass man die Vorlage dann "immer" ändern muss, wenn die offiziellen deutschen Namen rauskommen... ja dann machen wir das halt! Also Revan und ich zumindest, du bräuchtest dich dann da nicht drum kümmern, würd ich jetzt mal so sagen. ..::Aeris::.. 09:31, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::wenn ich rechts in die box schau seh i auch welche episode i gerade bin! ja gut wie schaut es dann mit der Vorlage:Episode aus? wenn ich immer eine episode weiter will verlink ich auch auf die episoden nummer! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:06, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja klar seh ich die Nummer auch in der Box rechts, aber unten seh ich die aktuelle Nummer im Verhältnis zu allen anderen Episoden der Staffel. Na klar verlinkst du in der Vorlage:Episode die Episoden-Nummer, aber diese leitet dich doch dann ebenso sofort auf die "Episode: Aktivieren! Amaterasu"-Seite um! Von daher passt da doch alles! ..::Aeris::.. 12:13, 3. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ---- folgendes: Episode 079 ist auf shippuuden folge gelinkt! sollte jedoch die alte narutofolge sein. ich würde sie in "Episode 079 (Shippuuden)" umbenennen. den episoden steckbreif musste ich so ummodeln dass wir ned so viel zu tun haben! einen weiteren steckbrief für die shippuuden mach ich noch! bitte meinung Gruß -= trunX=- 01:02, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, dann die Shippuuden-Folgen mit (Shippuuden) in Klammern dahinter, so machen wir's! Ne bessere Lösung fällt mir dazu auch nicht ein. Und wo ich dich grad "an der Strippe hab", Trunx: Denkst du daran, irgendwann deine Umfrage zu beenden? 3 Wochen reichen bestimmt, dann noch ein kleines Schlusswort, und die nächste kann losgehen. ..::Aeris::.. 08:53, 5. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Stammbaum thumb|left Schau mal! Ich hab einen Stammbaum gebastelt in einer frühen Version, und wollte den gerne hier irgendwo hinpacken. Ist eigentlich schon längst Pflicht gewesen, aber nun gut. Jedenfalls, hättest du an dem noch etwas zu bemängeln, fällt dir noch was ein? Wenn ich dann eine "finale" Version hätte, würde ich noch kleine Bilder der Personen in die Kästchen packen. Aber das mach ich erst, wenn wir fertig dran rumgewerkelt haben. ..::Aeris::.. 19:30, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ich werde auch einmal einen malen...aber ich würde ned immer vater mutter schreiben sondern z.b. Uchiha Clan... thumb|right ::aries wie findest du den? Gruß -= trunX=- 13:19, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich hab dir meine Meinung auf die Diskussionsseite der Datei geschrieben! ..::Aeris::.. 09:26, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) So, neuer Stammbaum von mir da. Meinung? ..::Aeris::.. 18:11, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :schaut gut aus! Hab da noch anmerkungen vorschläge: *Wir wissen nicht ob Shisui der Neffe von Fugaku war...es heisst bloß dass er und itachi wie brüder waren! **Und warum steht dann bei Shisui, dass er Itachis und Sasukes Cousin ist? Und dass Fugaku sein Onkel ist? Dann muss Shisuis eines Elternteil Schwester oder Bruder von Fugaku oder Mikoto sein (Mikoto hatte ich vergessen). ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **ich lese es heutmal im manga nach und schau mir dir folgen im anime an...ich glaub ned das cousin drin stand! **deswegen würde ich eine gepunkte linie wie bei fugaku zu shisui machen *einzelne stammbäume würde ich auch wegmachen (uzumaki,sarutobi) und eigene stammbäume erstellen **Okay, das stimmt eigentlich, aber ich wollte sozusagen einen "Hokage-Stammbaum" machen, und da gehört einmal natürlich definitiv Sarutobi dazu, und, naja, dass Naruto da auch irgendwann zugehören wird, ist ja klar wie Klosbrühe. ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **hmm naruto hokage...wer weiss ^^?! ich wette mit dir dass naruto auch eine senju abstammung hat. man glaubt ja dass minato vom 2 hokage abstammt (kl. ähnlichkeiten wie haare). wenn dass so wäre kannst dann deine hokage kompletieren aber so würde ich einen extra stammbaum machen! **Meine Theorie ist auch, dass Naruto zum Senju-Clan gehört, da brauchen wir also nicht drum zu wetten! :) . Hab ich auch in meinem Blog so beschrieben. Ja gut, dann nehmen wir wirklich nur den direkten Sennin-Stammbaum. **deswegen könnten wir dann weitere Uchiha einbauen (onkel,tante, usw.) *sandaime würde ich den wirklichen namen schreiben **Ja, hatte ich nur übersehen. *wohin is nagato ^^ ? Gruß -= trunX=- 09:32, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Tja, meine Theorie ist ja wie gesagt, dass der Uchiha-Sohn vom Sennin das Sharingan bekommen hat, und der Senju-Sohn das Rin'negan. Folglich bekam der Uchiha-Clan das Sharingan und der Senju-Clan das Rin'negan, nur dass hier es noch keiner aktivieren konnte. Folglich müsste Nagato ein verstreuter Senju sein, und irgendwo an den Baum dran, wie Touka. Aber das ist ja nur eine Theorie. ..::Aeris::.. 09:59, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **der älteste sohn hat die dou-joutsus und starkes chakra bekommen... der jüngste die physischen/psychischen sachen... dann müsste theoretisch nagato vom ältesten abstammen??? ahja welche farbe ist des gelbgold in RGB? und schriftart wie größe brächte ich noch!Gruß -= trunX=- 10:47, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) **Wo steht genau "Dou-Jutsus"? Hieß es nicht einfach nur "Augen"? Das ist also kein Beweis... Leider hab ich die Quelldatei nur zu Hause und bin jetzt in der Uni, kann dir also weder die RGB-Werte noch die Schriftart und -größe sagen. Aber: ist doch egal, nimm doch einfach irgendwas, was ähnlich aussieht bzw. dir gefällt. Dann nehmen wir dann eben letztendlich deinen Baum. ..::Aeris::.. 10:58, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) wieder mal etwas neues. 13:36, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Seeeeeeehr schick! Nur Kleinigkeiten: *Bei "Hashiramas Sohn oder Tochter" hast du das Genitiv-s vergessen. *Bei "Fugakus Bruder oder Schwester" hast du das "oder" groß geschrieben. *Warum hast du die Linien von Fugakus Vater aus gestrichelt gemacht? Die würd ich durchgehend machen, das ist ja ne direkte Verbindung ohne jegliche Generation übersprungen zu haben. *Haben wir kein besseres Bild vom Uchiha-Symbol? Das sieht doch arg pixelig aus. Ansonsten, wie gesagt, super schick!!! ..::Aeris::.. 14:40, 12. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :nochmal update! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:00, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das sieht doch total klasse aus!!! Der Uchiha-Fächer ist zwar immer noch nicht der Burner in der Großansicht, was ist denn mit dieser Version hier Datei:UchihaFan.gif? Ansonsten habe ich nichts mehr auszusetzen, sieht echt tod-schick aus! ..::Aeris::.. 09:26, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :und wo bauen wir jetzt die Stammbäume ein? wolltest du nicht auch welche machen (ps: 2. Platz auf der LAN, glückwunsch ;-)) Gruß -= trunX=- 11:53, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Habe das Thema hier ganz vergessen, und diese letzte Änderung von dir auch übersehen! Danke wegen der Platzierung! ;) Ähm, ja, jetzt ist die Frage, ob wir eine neue Stammbaum-Wiki-Struktur aufmachen, oder nur einfache, alleinstehende Artikel. Ich glaub, es wär am besten, eine globale Seite "Stammbäume" zu machen, und von dort aus dann auf die einzelnen Stammbäume zu verlinken. Allerdings könnte man auch direkt in die Seite "Stammbäume" alle Stammbäume hintereinander packen und nur durch Ebene-1-Überschriften trennen (oder so). Vorerst haben wir ja eh nur den einen Stammbaum. Ein weiteres Problem ist: Spoilerstand. Wir müssten eigentlich zumindest von diesem Rikudou Sennin Stammbaum auch eine Unspoiler-Version machen, in der dann zusätzlich auch der Uchiha-Clan und Senju-Clan getrennt sind, da man ja noch nicht weiß, dass sie vomselben Typen abstammen. Guck mal hier: Benutzer:Aeris85/Testseite. So hab ich mir das bis jetzt gedacht. ..::Aeris::.. 12:10, 26. Nov. 2009 (UTC) testseite Ninjason Kannst du dir diese Seite mal anschauen? Ich habe da ein Problem mit den Togglern. und zwar wenn man auf die Charaktere klickt, und sich im "Theorie"-Bereich dann die zu toggelnde Theorie öffnet, rutscht sie weiter nach unten, je höher die Toggler-Zahl wird. (vergeleiche zb "Danzous Geheimnis" mit "Hidans Unsterblichkeit") kannst du da was zaubern? Ninjason 13:48, 9. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :Ich danke dir. Ninjason 10:34, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Warum hast du in meinem Inhaltsverzeichnis die Theorie, ob Pain Narutos Vater ist, durchgestrichen? Wolltest du mir damit etwas sagen? Ninjason 18:10, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Dann noch eine Sache: kannst du eine Vorlage:Anker schreiben? Hier habe ich so etwas gesehen. Muss auch nicht sofort, sondern wann du magst. Danke schonmal im Voraus. Ninjason 20:39, 10. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Es funktioniert perfekt, es bleiben sogar die Spoiler und Toggler geöffnet, wenn man durch die Seite springt. Danke dir. Ninjason 13:54, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :kein problem... ich bin halt einfach der beste *selbstlob stink* ;-) Gruß -= trunX=- 13:57, 11. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gliederung Charaktere Bei den Charakteren machen wir ja immer die Fähigkeiten und die Jutsus zuletzt ich meine der Abschnitt Verschiedenes kommt immer vor den Abschnitt Fahigkeiten. Ich bin aber er Meinung das die Fähigkeiten und Jutsus wichtiger sind als der abschnitt Verschiedenes daher wäre ich dafür das der Abschnitt Fähigkeiten vor den Abschnitt Verschiedenes verschoben wird ich habe das mal bei Yamato gemacht. Wie siehst du das? --Revan55 18:27, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :ja seh ich genauso...(is mir irgendwie gar nie aufgefallen!) Gruß -= trunX=- 16:52, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Film-Spoiler Bitter schau einmal hier hin (und sag auch was dazu ^^). ..::Aeris::.. 09:51, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ÄÄh in dieser Vorlage, die ich gemacht habe: Vorlage:Theorie muss ich bei den Probildern wohl noch irgendwo einstellen, dass sie spoilersensitiv sein sollen... Aber ich versteh nicht soo viel davon und muss mich immer erst wieder neu einlesen. Da der Bildbefehl } | 100px|left| }} lautet, setzt die Vorlage bei spoilerbenutzung das Bild als } | 100px|left| }} und das funzt natürlich nicht, sondern sieht dann im Artikel so aus: 100px|left :ich weiss nicht ob ich dich verstanden habe aber ich glaube die lösung lautet: → } | 100px|left| }} also den div tag um die abfrage. du kannst ja mal in mein steckbrief reinschauen...da mach ich ja auch glaube ich sowas ähnliches was du willst mit dem Profilbild (Spoiler/toggler usw.) Gruß -= trunX=- 09:46, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) aber dann werden die Bilder ja standardmäßig ausgeblendet. Was ich erreichen möchte, ist, dass man die Wahl hat, ob man als Bild ein normales oder ein Spoiler-Bild einsetzt. Und halt irgendwo einstellt, dass es ein Spoilerbild ist. Ninjason 09:51, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) :hmm...im steckbrief mache ich es so dass ich ein "bildspoiler="-parameter mitangib wenn es ein spoilerbild gibt: } | Nopic.jpg }}|center|200px } | } | } | Nopic.jpg }} }}|center|200px :erklärng : im class="UnSpoiler" -> erstmal das bild anzeigen. -> wenn jmd "spoiler anzeigen klickt" -> wird die Spoilerklasse aufgedeckt und die UnSpoiler verchwindet. wenn bildspoiler angegeben wurde -> anzeigen -> ansonsten das "nicht spoiler" bild anzeigen (oder halt nopic wenn es des auch nicht gibt)! :hoffe dass das dir weiterfilft Gruß -= trunX=- 10:06, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss jetzt erstmal wieder los, ich schau mir das nachher noch einmal an. Vielen Dank soweit schon einmal. Ninjason 10:11, 18. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Mal n Vorschlag Ich hatte mal vor einiger Zeit Aeris vorgeschlagen die Artikel die etwas länger sind etwas Benutzerfreundlicher zu gestalten (das ewige Scrollen bis man unten angekommen ist :P). Ich dachte das man das evtl mit Togglern machen könnte. Was meinst du dazu? ElMoAusDemGrumm 11:00, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) !!Wichtiger Fehler!! Hi TrunX, ich hab grad die Hauptseite aufgerufen und plötzlich sah ich bei Artikel des Monats, dass da "weter lesen" und nicht "weiter lesen" steht! Ich konnte es ja nicht ändern und desshalb wollte ichs dir nur sagen.--Eremiten modus naruto 19:48, 20. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Manga Kapitel Was hältst du davon wenn wir von den einzelnen Manga Kapiteln Weiterleitungen zu den passenden Manga Banden machen würden. Ich hoffe du verstehst was ich meine. --Revan55 00:27, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :du meinst also ein z.B.:#REDIRECT Mangaband31#K320. hmmm könnte man auch machen obwohl ich es wirklich schöner finden würde, wenn wir einzelne seiten hätten. bei den Einzelnachnachweise könnten man somit auch auf diese verlinken und man musss nicht immer nachschauen welcher band es ist! des is wieder so a thema wo die meinungen voll auseinander gehen! ich hätte kein problem die kapitel anzulegen und durchzulesen und wenn alle mitmachen müsst ma bloß "jeder so an die 60 kapitel bearbeiten ^^". die kapitel müssen sowieso irgendwann zusammengeschrieben werden! ob jetzt einzelne seiten machen oder diese zusammenfassen wir wohl wieder ein mehrheitsentscheid! aber wenn wir sie zusammenfassen sollten wir die kapitelvorlage ändern! Gruß -= trunX=- 07:14, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt und wenn wir die Weiterleitungen erstellen kann man die ja auch bei den Einzelnachweisen benutzen. Ich habe mir mal bei Naruto die Einzelnachweise angesehen und da wir auch immer der passende Band zu den Kapiteln angegeben also auch wenn man für jedes Kapitel einen Artikel erstellt müsste man trotzdem nachschaun in welchen Band das Kapitel ist. Welche Kapitel Vorlage? --Revan55 09:39, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :::einmal die vorlagen, die in den Mangabänder sind und einmal die vorlage die ich erstellt hab für die neuen kapitel. also die in den mangabänder gefällt mir halt ned ^^. trotzdem müss ma die kapitel nochmal alle durchlesen...daran führt kein weg vorbei! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:44, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ja die in den Manga Banden gefällt mir auch nicht, die fällt irgend wie aus dem Rahmen. Ja damit hast du auch recht man muss wohl wirklich alle Kapitel noch mal lesen. --Revan55 09:56, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, also wenn ihr das echt durchziehen wollt, kann ich euch da natürlich nicht dran hindern. Und ich sehe auch den Mehrwert, den das hätte. Allerdings werde ich da nicht mitmachen, tut mir leid. ALLE Kapitel von 001 bis 392 noch mal durchzulesen und zusammenzufassen........ uff. ..::Aeris::.. 10:00, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::: mit Arbeitsteilung ^^ würde sowas gehen... natürlich ist es echt viel arbeit...aber wenn alle mithelfen können wir es schnell fertig bringen! wenn jeder ein arc macht wäre es echt super. z.b. könntest du ja des itachi arc machen, was bestimmt super zum schreiben ist und nochmal zum durchlesen spannend...ich schreib mal nachn mittag auf was alles zu tun wäre ^^ mahlzeit Gruß -= trunX=- 10:08, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich bin Grade mal die Manga Bande durch gegangen und ich muss sagen da fehlt fast alles nur zu den letzten Manga Banden gibt es schon richtige Artikel das das so schlimm ist hätte ich nicht erwartet. --Revan55 10:14, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) sag ich ja -.- der manga wurde von uns total vernachlässigt! so grob geschätzt, wenn wir am tag 10kapitel schaffen würden, würden wir in einem monat fertig werden....natürch is des a haufen...aber wirklich sinnvoll (wie man sieht) wir müssten halt noch entscheiden was wir machen: Einzelne Seiten oder zusammen in einem Band? Wenn wir alles in einem band machen, könnte die seite jedoch sehr groß werden... Gruß -= trunX=- 10:22, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ...also wenn dann gleich richtig und passend zu unserer neuen Episodenübersicht: Einzelne Seiten für JEDES Kapitel. Titel in anderen Sprachen? Klar, in Romaji und Kana-Kanji-Hiragana-Katakana-Dings :) . Ja, es fehlt echt alles bis Kapitel 392, 393 war damals das letzte, was ich per Versions-History von "Aktuelle Ereignisse" retten konnte. Der Itachi-Arc......... gut, überredet. Du weißt aber auch, wie du mich kriegen kannst... *grml-grins* ..::Aeris::.. 11:41, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :danke dir ^^ ich werd dann wohl von vorne mal beginnen... :die frage ist jetzt nur noch Kapitel von bänden trennen ja oder nein... :wenn wir sie nicht trennen, können wir sowas wie die Vorlage:ArcKageTreffen(Manga) vergessen ! ::Ich bin dabei, möchte euch jedoch bitten die Sache langsamer anzugehen und Arc für Arc zu erstellen. Also lasst uns: # klären, was genau zu tun ist, # einen Beispielartikel entwerfen bevor wir loslegen, # zunächst nur die Artikel innerhalb eines Arces vergeben, # vorgegebene Namen für Bilder verwenden (Beispiel ArcEp001.jpg # bei Fertigstellung eines "Arces" die Verlinkungen der Vorlage zu den Artikeln und solchen Kram machen, # erst bei Fertigstellung eines "Arces" einen neuen beginnen. Denn wenn wir wieder durcheinander arbeiten und der Arbeitsfluss langsamer wird und (was nur normal ist) aus persönlichen Gründen Zeitprobleme auftauchen, sitzen wir sonst auf 8 Bergen halbverrichteter Arbeit. Ninjason 12:07, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung: Einzelne Seiten für Kapitel: (wie Episoden) : Gruß -= trunX=- 11:58, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : ..::Aeris::.. 12:04, 1. Dez. 2009 (UTC) : Ninjason 12:07, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel in einem Mangaband zusammenfassen: (wie bisher) : Revan55 11:13, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde zusätzlich sagen, dass wir nicht jeder x Artikel alleine machen, sondern dass wir die Aufgaben auch innerhalb der Artikel verteilen, damit der Arbeitsfluss nicht ständig (zb Durch das Suchen nach nem guten Kapitel Bild oder Verlinkungen etc) unterbrochen wird. Davon ausgehend würde ich folgende Auftelung vorschlagen: # Inhalt-Schreiber - Leute, die in Word den Inhalt der Kapitel aufschreiben, die [[]]-Links der Namen machen und dann echt nur den Text in den Artikel setzen und weiter am nächsten Kapitel schreiben. # Coder - Leute, die die Arcs schon auf die späteren Artikel verlinken (kann sofort geschehen), schon mal die Kategorien einsetzen und die Bilderlinks einsetzen (da die ja eh alle im selben namensformat hochgeladen werden sollten können die ja auch schonmal eingesetzt werden, da sie dann später eh erscheinen), Die Vorlagen in die einzelnen Episoden etc einsetzen etc. # Info-Schreiber - Leute, die die Kapitel nach den Infos wie neue Jutsus, neue Charas, Besonderes durchsuchen und notieren und gute kapitelbilder auswählen/hochladen (im vorgegebenen Namensformat) und zb im artikel verlinkungen zu anderen nützlichen artikeln (wie zb den kämpfen des arcs) machen. Die Gruppen 2 und 3 sind Super-fummelig, und mir persönlich ein Graus, aber ich denke, wenn man einmal reingekommen ist in eine aufgabe ist es leichter als halt einen artikel selbst zu machen und ständig den fluss zu unterbrechen und zu wechseln, weil man selbst alle bereiche machen mussNinjason 12:51, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :@Ninjason: keine episoden sondern Kapitel :) :Das ist eine gute idee von Arc zu Arc zu gehen! :ähm ich versteh Coder nicht! also was der zu tun hätte! aber ich würde 2 gruppen machen. ich markier unten, in "Das ist zu tun", was die 2 gruppen zu tun hätten Gruppe1 // Gruppe2 (keine Farbe) :Definitionen: :*Die Kapitelseiten haben folgendes Format: Kapitel 000 :*Das Bild zu einem kapitel heisst: Kapitel000.jpg (sollte gecleaned sein) :*Die ArcVorlagen-Überschriften sollen mit Handlung übereinstimmen :Desweiteren wenn ein Kapitel angelegt worden ist, sollte ein Bearbeiter (Gruppe 2) seinen Namen eintragen! Nicht das die arbeit doppelt gemacht wird! Gruß -= trunX=- 14:29, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::ok Ninjason 14:35, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Jut, dann müssen wir jetzt nur genug Leute finden, damit in den Gruppen auch wer drin ist :) ! ..::Aeris::.. 16:41, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) So jetzt melde ich mich auch noch mal zu Wort. Ich halte es für besser die Kapitel weiter in den Manga Banden zusammen zu fassen wie bisher weil wenn wir zu jeden Kapitel einen Artikel Machen werden diese Artikel alle ziemlich Kurz sein denn es soll ja nur eine Kurze zusammen Fassung sein und keine genaue beschreiben und wenn in einen Kapitel gekämpft wird wird der Artikel noch kurzer. Daher ist ein Artikel pro Band meiner Meinung nach besser dann haben wir ein paar große Artikel und nicht viele kleine. --Revan55 11:13, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :des is halt wieder was wo die meinungen auseinander gehen! du kennst ja meine deswegen weiss ich jetzt nicht was ich darauf antworten soll ^^ ich finds halt schöner wenn alles gleich strukturiert ist, d.h. kapitel wie episoden! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:09, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja ich kenne deine Meinung, aber du vergleichst Äpfel mit Birnen und das geht nicht. Die Anime Episoden werden bei uns in Deutschland natürlich einzeln gesendet aber die Manga Kapitel kommen nur in gebundener Fassung zu uns also als Band und nicht als Einzel Kapitel daher werden Besucher unserer Seite die etwas über die Mangas wissen wollen erst mal nach den Band suchen und nicht nach den Kapiteln. Ich habe mal was auf meine Testseite gesetzt wie ich mir den Aufbau vorstelle. Hinweis ich habe keinen kompletten band beschrieben sondern erst mal nur vier Kapitel, die Box ist auch nur ein Platzhalter und achte bitte nicht aufs die Rechtschreibung ich habe das nur schnell runter geschrieben. --Revan55 00:02, 5. Dez. 2009 (UTC) (Bitte die Kommentare nicht hier unten schreiben (Über diesen Text)) Das ist zu tun #ArcVorlage erstellen #Kapitel anlegen #Im Kapitel ##Vorlage einfügen ##Bild hochladen ##Inhaltsangabe schreiben ##Neue Charaktere auflisten ##Neue Jutsus auflisten ##Titel in anderen Sprachen #Andere Seiten ##Charakter: 1.Erscheinen ##Jutsu: 1. Erscheinen ##Einzelnachweise Einteilung (Wer was macht) Gruppen Inhalt-Schreiber Ninjason 12:51, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ..::Aeris::.. 13:11, 2. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Coder & Info-Schreiber Gruß -= trunX=- 07:23, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 474 Hi! Du hast als Titel für 474 "Bereit sein, wie ein Hokage zu handeln" gewählt. Ich wollte dich fragen, warum, denn auf onemanga heißt das Kapitel "A Hokage's Resolution", und das hätt ich natürlich in "Der Entschluss eines Hokages" übersetzt. Desweiteren zu deiner Zusammenfassung: Wenn wir die Neu-Strukturierung der Manga-Zusammenfassungen so angehen, wie das bis jetzt aussieht, werden Ninjason und ich ja die einzigen Inhalt-Schreiber sein. Von daher wär ich genauso dafür, dass einer von uns immer die aktuellsten Zusammenfassungen schreibt. Die letzten Kapitel habe ich ja immer geschrieben. Ich würde auch die Verpflichtung eingehen, dies immer zu tun. Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten und blöd klingen, aber nun hast du ja Kapitel 474 geschrieben, im Kommentar selber gesagt "Oh mann, diese Gefühlsduselei, bitte korrigieren" etc. pp., und deine Zusammenfassung ist auch echt ganz schön lang :) . Ich bin ja selber nicht besser, meine Zusammenfassungen waren auch immer ganz schön lang, aber nicht so lang wie deine :) . Mit Ninjason habe ich schon besprochen, dass zukünftig alle Zusammenfassungen SEHR viel kürzer werden sollten. Und wenn du selber sagst, dass du dir mit der Rechtschreibung nicht so sicher bist und jemand hinterher korrigieren muss, dann wär es weniger Arbeit, wenn gleich einer der Inhalt-Schreiber die gesamte Zusammenfassung schreibt. ..::Aeris::.. 11:47, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :es gibt einmal Scanlation von seleepyfans und einmal die von mangastream. ich hab die von mangastream genommen! un ich finde, dass dieser titel bessser zu der aussage von gaara passt! :wegen die kapitel: sorry aber ich wollte die gefühlsduselei einfach schön aussschreiben...gut dann schreib ich keine zusammenfassung mehr von kapitel :_) ja man kann sie schon kürzer schreiben und zusammenfassen! dann werd ich absofort nur noch den artikel erstellen! Gruß -= trunX=- 12:09, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Bilder nicht wundern das ich jetzt nochma alle sasuke itachi kampf bilde rhochlade, aber ich will wissen, ob man den qualitäts unterschied zwischen den zwei erschieden versionen erkennt, falls nich sag ich bescheid und ein admin kann sie löschen19:54, 4. Dez. 2009 (UTC)